Naruto Shippuden: Genesis
by Raijin725
Summary: It's only been a few months since the fourth great ninja war ended and Naruto is adjusting to the peace and quiet. But when an unexpected visitor arrives, Naruto finds himself facing a new threat to the peace he swore to protect. Naruto and the rest of his friends must fight to save their future, before their past destroys them. (AU) NaruHina SasuSaku
1. Peace Is Really Boring

_Hey everyone! Raijin here, and I'm back with a brand new story that is sure to be my best work yet._

_I hope you guys can give me another shot to write something great and creative, cause this story will be fresh and exciting. Something that you've never seen before!_

_So get ready, cause you are in for a treat!_

**\- ****Chapter One: Peace is Really Boring.**

**_History tells us many things, for it is one of life's greatest teachers. We learn from it, and time and time again it repeats itself._**

**_Some say the gods created time itself. Others say it created the gods. There is no way to know._**

**_But no matter how you look at it, history is a part of us. So that's why it's important-_**

"- to look back on your history, to better your future. Isn't that something, Naruto?"

His name was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, the shinobi who saved the world.

"*SNOOOORE*"

And he was sleeping through class. Again.

His teacher, Iruka Umino closed the book he was reading from, and threw a piece of chalk at Naruto's head.

"**WAKE UP NARUTO!" **he yelled.

The 17 year old genin shot up in his seat, and held his hands up in defense, on his instant guard.

"I'm up! I'm up. I *YAAAWN* swear." he said.

Iruka threw a book at Naruto, who almost didn't see it, before dodging it. "Yeesh!"

"Naruto. You were sleeping through the lesson!" he belted.

"Ah! Sorry, Iruka-sensei! I tried to stay awake, honest." he said defensive. "It's that history is kinda-"

Naruto noticed that Iruka was tapping his foot impatiently, with another book in his hand.

"-boring." he finished.

Iruka sighed. He wasn't really angry. It was just frustrating trying to teach Naruto. No matter how powerful a ninja he was, bookwork was Naruto's weakness.

"Naruto, this is important. You have to finish these lessons so you can become a Jonin. Isn't that what you want?"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei!" Naruto replied. "I'm just burnt out is all."

"It's Thursday, Naruto. At least the weekends almost here."

"Yeah but today's kinda slow for me." he replied.

"Or maybe, Iruka-sensei's just that boring." a third voice said.

From the hallway, a boy walked in the classroom holding more heavy books.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Whatever happened to respecting your elders Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru plopped the books on Iruka's desk. "Hehe. I'm just joking sensei!"

Naruto looked at the clock. "Alright! Class is over. I'm gonna go get some ramen. Let's go Konohamaru!"

But as Naruto went to leave the class, he felt his collar being grabbed, holding him back.

"Not so fast, Naruto!" Iruka said. "Since you fell asleep, you'll have to go over everything you missed as homework."

"Aw man." Naruto griped. "Well, I guess that's fair..."

Iruka took several books off of his desk and handed them to Naruto.

"Here ya go!" he said.

_'That's a lot of books.' Naruto thought._

"But first thing's first," Konohamaru interjected. "I'm hungry for ramen!"

**_\- Line Break -_**

After saying goodbye to Iruka and Konohamaru at Ichiraku's, Naruto decided he'd find someone to train with.

_'Maybe Lee, or Kiba. Definitley ask a Jonin too.' he thought._

He went to Lee's place. When he knocked, Lee opened the door, wearing a bathrobe, and sweating a bit.

"Sorry Naruto! But I'm pretty busy right now." Lee said, about to close the door.

"Why are you in a bathrobe?" Naruto asked.

Lee started blushing. "Um, well, I-"

"Lee! You better get back in bed, soon!" said a woman's voice.

"Is that Tenten?" Naruto asked.

Lee began blushung furiously. "Please come back some other time!" he yelled before slamming the door.

"Hm. Kiba's then?"

So he went to Kiba's, but Kiba's sister told him that Kiba was training special canine operatives in other villages.

Ino was working at the flower shop.

Sakura was helping at the hospital.

Shino, Hinata and Choji were on a mission.

And Shikamaru just couldn't. Back then he probably would've said it was too troublesome, but know he had a full time gig as a Hokage's advisor, so even if he wanted to, he couldn't.

Disappointed, and with nothing left to do he went and hit the park. It was getting pretty late, so there wasn't too many people. The one's who were there started coming up to Naruto, and asking him questions, and the typical fan things.

But soon he was alone again.

Naruto stared at the rising moon. Everything was so peaceful. He would have appreciated it a lot more though, if it wasn't so-

_'Boring_.' Naruto thought, '_Peace is really boring.'_

**_\- Line Break -_**

Thousands of miles away, far from Konohagakure, was a forest. And deep within that forest, there was a hooded man hacking his way through the thick leaves and bugs.

He cut through bushes, insects, even animals. Anything in his way was just cut down.

He wasn't alone. He had two other people with him, a tall hooded man and a shorter hooded woman. They simply followed their leader as they searched for what they came for.

"Ugh. I hope we find this place soon." said the woman. "I hate bugs."

Her teammate walked beside her not saying much of anything. A mosquito landed on his hand and seemed to die upon touching his skin.

And that's when they saw it. A cave. They rushed inside, and just as they reached the inside the entrance was sealed behind them. They stood there in total darkness, and then torches began to light up. Two at a time, all the way down to what seemed like a shrine.

Carefully, they walked towards the shrine. But unbeknownst to them, the tall man stepped on a trigger. Holes riddled the cave walls, and out shot kunai after kunai. Each one containing a lightning tag.

The leader dodged each one and managed to reach the other side unscathed. He dusted himself off.

"Show off." the woman said, pulling kunai out of her body. Miraculously, her wounds healed quickly, regenerating the tissue and skin.

The tall man said nothing as he defelected all of the kunai.

Right in front of him stood what he had been looking for, his whole life. A shrine. On top of the shrine was a small stone strongbox.

"Finally." he said. He turned to his lackeys. "Do either of you know, where we are?" he asked.

"A gross cave?" asked the woman.

"We are in the shrine of Kotaru," he said, "a demon with immeasurable power."

"So what we cane all this way for a miss covered box?"

The man ignored her. The box was sealed. It had multiple seals meant to prevent it from being opened. Luckily, he was good at what he did.

Using his energy, he absorbed the chakra from the seals, breaking it's hold. The strongbox began to glow a little. Be removed the lid, while the others waited to see what was inside.

The first man looked inside. And then he covered it. "We're done here." he said going back towards the sealed exit.

"We don't even get to see it?" the woman asked.

"This mission is a success. Time to head back the village." he replied.

"What about the exit?" she asked.

The man turned ti the tallest figure. "Erizu." he said.

The one called Erizu placed his hand on the cave wall. It began to crumble into and break down, until it left a hole big enough to walk through.

"You were saying, Temichi?"

"Whatever, let's just get out of here."

The three made their way out of the cave, headed towards the direction of where they came from.

**Just who is Kotaru? What did these people take from his shrine? And will Naruto have to deal with these enemies in the future? Find out next chapter!****CHAPTER END!**


	2. The Life of a Hero!

**Chapter 2: ****The Life of A Hero!**

"Aaah! Naruto!"

Ever since the Fourth Great War, Naruto had become more popular than ever. At first, he couldnt have been more happy to treated like a hero. But it got old pretty quickly.

He couldn't go outside for a minute withou being ambushed by guys who wanted his autograph, and girls who in the past, tended to ignore him.

And today was one of those days.

Naruto had been picking up some groceries for at home (Sakura had threatened to beat him if he didn't start to eat things other than ramen.) when he was spotted by some fangirls.

Before he knew it he was surrounded by gurls, fighting for his attention.

"Naruto! I got you chocolates!" said one girl.

"Here! Try some of my homemade bento!"

"Have a rose, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tried his best to be humble and make up an excuse to leave, but the fangurls weren't having it.

_'I can't believe Sasuke used to live like this.' _he thought.

**"Just use the _Kawarimi no Jutsu_, baka." said a voice in his head.**

The voice belonged to none other than Naruto's partner and friend, Kurama, the **_Kyuubi no Kitsune._**

_'I don't want to be rude, Kurama.' _Naruto replied. _They're just showing their appreciation.'_

Kurama huffed in reply, mumbling something about _complex_ _humans._ Naruto accepted the gifts, and each girl kissed Naruto on his whisker cheeks, before running away and giggling to each other.

"Well aren't you the ladies man?" a familiar voice said.

Naruto turned around. "Tsunade?" he asked.

Tsunade was one of the people most close to Naruto. She and his teacher Jiraiya (or as he called him, "Ero-sennin."), were practically family to him. Jiraiya had been Naruto's godfather, and Tsunade was like his godmother.

Tsunade approached Naruto and wrapped him in a hug. "Naruto! It's been awhile!" she said, nearly crushing him.

Naruto escaped the death grip. "Yeah." he said. "You haven't changed a bit." He looked over Tsunade. She wore her usual grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, kake) on the back. Underneath sheworea grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants, as well as her high heels.

"Why mess with perfection?" she said. "Though you've changed quite a bit."

It was true. Naruto had put away his orange and black jumpsuit for something easier to move around in. He had started wearing a black uniform style jacket with an orange zipper, allowing him to fold up the sleeves and rear coattails so that he could reach the pouches on his belt easily. And on his left arm, he wore a red arm band with his Uzumaki clan crest on it. His pants were still orange, but a little darker.

"It's a little big for me, but I'll grow into it in a couple months." he said.

"Well, at least it can't hurt my eyes as much!" Tsunade said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So why are you in Konoha so soon? I thought you'd still be traveling and teaching medical jutsu."

Tsunade shrugged. "I figured I should come back for a little bit and visit everyone. How's Sakura been doing at the hospital?"

Naruto was about to answer, but just then a few teenagers, who were huge fans, spotted him.

"Found him! It's Naruto, guys!" one said to his friends.

"Maybe, we should catch up some other time?" he said.

"Why not just use a shadow clone?" Tsunade asked. "Have it take your place?"

Naruto was dumbfounded. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he proclaimed, summoning a single bunshin. The clone ran ahead towards the teens, taking their questions and such things.

"Wow." he said. "I feel like a free man again!" He pumped his fist in the air from enthusiasm. "C'mon! Let's go see Sakura!"

Tsunade laughed as they started walking to the hospital. "There's the knucklehead I remember!" she said, patting his hair, which was a little bit longer since the war. "Geez, Naruto, when's the last time you got a haircut?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Ne, I've been busy studying all this time, I guess I didn't notice." he replied.

While Naruto and Tsunade continued talking on their way to the hospital,close by, someone was watching the two.

His build indicated that he was a man, but his face couldn't be seen.

"I have been thinking about cutting it short though." he heard Naruto said.

The individual crept into an alleyway, hidden by a large, black hooded cloak.

He had an earpiece in his ear, and was about to contact who ever was on the other end.

"Master. Uzumaki-san is making his way towards the hospital. And he's with the former Hokage, Tsunade Senju."

On the other end, a voice replied. "Good." it said. "Then that means they are all there."

"But Master, what of the Uchiha?"

The hooded figure could feel that the person on the other end was plotting. He never knew what would go on in his master's head, but he knew he was never to make a mistake while carrying out parts of the plan.

"The Uchiha must be kept separated from the Jinchuriki." It said. "They are too strong together."

"Yes Master." he said.

"Keep tailing Uzumaki. Make sure that he does not leave that village or you will answer to me Shin."

The other end cut off. It was just static.

Shin continued following Naruto. One thing was for sure. Naruto was going to have his hands full. And as for Sasuke? Well...

**\- LINE BREAK -**

Somewhere, far from Konoha, there was a small town with a smaller Izakaya (It's a japanese pub).

It was place where rouge shinobi, bandits, and bounty hunters, criminals of the worst breed, would come to drink their troubles away, and find jobs to do.

There would be fights, and there would always be betting. You can imagine that it was always loud.

But when Sasuke walked in, everyone fell silent.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes, _that _Sasuke.

_Rogue. Avenger. Revolutioner. _Sasuke had called himself many things in the past. Back when he had been lost in darkness.

But now? He was travelling. Trying to figure out who he was exactly.

As he walked through the room, everyone in the room watched him closely. He wore

a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. His sandals and ankles were taped up, and he had a blue sash wrapped around his knit hat on his head.

Sasuke sat himself down at the bar. He kept his head low. "Could I have some water?" he asked.

The bar tender stared him down. "We don't got water here son." he replied. "Just booze and bad people."

"Maybe he thinks he's in a candy store!" a bandit yelled.

Everyone started laughing and laughing. The same bandit walked over to Sasuke and put his hand on his right shoulder.

"Maybe you should try saying _please, _like a good boy." he said in a mocking tone.

"Get your hand off of me." he asked camly.

"Just who do you think you are gaki?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up at the bandit, and revealed a bright red Sharingan eye.

"I'm nobody."

The bandit's face erupted in black flames, as he screamed and fell to the floor, shaking violently.

Everyone in the room pulled out there weapons.

"You really don't want to do this." he warned.

One thug swung his sword at Sasuke, who merely got out of his seat, allowing it to get stuck in the stool.

The thug attempted to free the sword but Sasuke took his kunai and sliced through the blade, cutting it in clean in two.

The thug stumbled back with his now blade handle. He threw it at Sasuke, but he dodged again and it hit a rouge ninja in the face.

A second bad guy came from behind, taking his knife and attempted to cut Sasuke in two. He swiped but Sasuke jumped. He barely missed the blade, but it did cut through his left sleeve, and it fell to the ground as he landed, facing the guy.

"Ha! Looks like I got you!" he cried.

But the knife didn't hit anything, instead Sasuke took off his poncho. His left arm was missing, and there were bandages wrapped around the stub up to his tricep.

Sasuke picked up his left sleeve, and tied it on his left stub, using his remaining arm and teeth.

"Pretty close there. Try again for a ryou?" he said.

Everyone else began charging at Sasuke, trying to strike him, but unfortunately for them, Sasuke was much better at kicking ass. They couldn't touch him. He simply blocked or dodged, landing his own blows and knocking every single one of them out.

And just like that it was over. Bodies were littered everywhere. The floor, the seats, even in the kitchen.One small guy tried to escape through the door, but Sasuke threw a kunai at him, catching his shirt and keeping him stuck on the wall.

Sasuke grabbed him by the collar.

"H-hey man! I'm not really into fighting. I'm just a s-small thief."

"I'm looking for someone." Sasuke asked. "I was hoping someone here might know of him."

The thief flashed him a nervous smile. "Sure man, what's his name? I mean, I've got connections with lots of bad guys, you know? I've got names, locations, whereabouts. Whatever you need to know, I know."

He spoke very hastily, as he trembled in Sasuke's grip.

"Kotaru." he said. "Ring any bells?"

"Hm. Hmm. Kotaru. Kotaru, Kotaru, Kotaru." he rambled. "Nope. Don't know him."

Sasuke's Sharingan eye flashed.

"I don't! I swear I've never heard of him." he pleaded. "Well..."

"_Talk." _Sasuke said forcefully. His Magekyou Sharingan seemed to be staring right through the guy.

"I swear I've never met him before!" he cried. "But one time, here at the bar, a couple a guys came in, wearing black robes. Really messed up the place."

"Did they have red clouds on them?" he asked.

"What?" the small fry said.

"Red clouds." he repeated. "On their robes."

He shook his head no. "No clouds of any color. Just solid black. With hoods too."

Sasuke pondered the information. During his travels, he had come across rumors of people in dark robes, terrorizing towns, and killing innocents.

The name _Kotaru_ always came up.

He didn't know if it was a person, or a myth, or somebody's idea of a joke, but Sasuke needed to stop it.

He had been following the rumors all the way to where he was now, at the izakaya. He was concerned that it was the Akatsuki, or at least someone's attempt at restarting it. The destruction and massacre wasn't that far off of their style. But each time he asked someone what these individuals looked like, it was always the same.

_Black robes. Black hoods._ Maybe it was because of his past sins, but the Akatsuki was a sore spot for him. He had joined them of his own free will, but they had offered what he wanted to hear, promising revenge, and he had been a fool to believe that they could right his brother's wrongful sacrifice.

Maybe it had nothing to do with the Akatsuki at all, and he was just paranoid. That's what he hoped anyway.

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"*Gulp* Look, I overheard them talking about this Kotaru guy that you're looking for." he said. "They were trying to find something of his. A shrine. That's all I know, swear on my life!"

Sasuke stared at the guy, but let go of his shirt. The thief tried to pull the kunai out of the wall, but had no such luck.

"Heh, um... little help?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't answer him as he walked out of the building, ignoring the guy's cries to be let free.

_'Well that was helpful.' _he thought. _'Not only have learned nothing about this group's plan, I don't know where they are, or why they're looking for this shrine.'_ If Sasuke wanted to figure out what was happening, then it was time for him to take a little detour.

"Time to go home." he said.

**Chapter End.**

**_Hey guys, so that is it for this chapter, I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be uploaded next week! Thanks for reading, and dont forget to follow the story for updates, favorite it cause you love it, and comment questions, notes, or critiques you have for me. Thanks and good night! Or good morning, since its like 5:30 am._**


	3. Back to Normal

_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan based work. Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, and Boruto, are all owned by Shueisha, Shonen Jump, and Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapter ****3: ****Back to Normal**

* * *

**_\- (Konohagakure General Hospital) -_**

* * *

If there was one person you didn't want to get mad, it was Sakura Haruno.

After the war, Sakura had become Shizune's assistant Medic Nin of the Konohagakure Hospital. After Tsunade had left to travel the world, it was Shizune's turn to help the village. Sakura hoped to surpass both of them one day, now that she had found her purpose.

She had been walking down the west wing of the third floor, when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto, her old teammate and friend, cried out.

When they were kids, Sakura had thought of him as nothing more than a loud-mouthed idiot. But over the years, she had come to admire him as one her closest (yet still annoying) friend.

Sakura turned towards Naruto. "Shh!" she said. "Naruto, this is a hospital, remember? You can't be so loud."

"He he." he said, sheepishly. "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Geez. You'll never grow up, will you?"

"Hey, that's not fair of you Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted. He crossed his arms, and turned to the side. "I'm plenty grown."

"Well it's nice to see you two getting along so well." said a voice Sakura knew well.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked. She peered around Naruto to see Tsunade standing a short distance away.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura!" Tsunade said, smiling.

Sakura rushed over and gave her old mentor a hug. Tsunade returned the embrace, before pulling away and looking her student over.

"My, my. You've grown since I last saw you. And in more ways than one!" she said, gesturing to Sakura's chest.

Sakura began to blush. "I-I guess you're right..." she stammered. "They just started growing, a while ago..." Sakura shook her head in embarrassment.

Despite the teasing, Sakura really had grown a bit. She was taller, and changed her entire look. She had begun to wear a sleeveless red qipao dress that reached her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back, and was tied with a black obi. She wore black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and pink elbow and knee protectors. She also changed her previous boots to regular black, high heeled ninja sandals.

Tsunade laughed. "I'm just teasing." she replied. "I guess it has been awhile. Both you and Naruto have certainly changed from the kids you once were."

Upon hearing his name, Naruto walked over next to Sakura. They both started to speak about recent events, while Tsunade watched them.

Seeing the two of them together reminded her of the days of her genin days, with her teammate and friend, Jiraiya.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade was broken out of her trance. "Hm?"

"I asked how long are you going to stay in the village?" Sakura said.

Tsunade raised her shoulders up. "Maybe a week, maybe a month. We'll see."

"Not really an answer." Naruto stuck her tounge out at him.

"Oi. Naruto. Sakura." said a male voice.

Naruto and Sakura looked past Tsunade and saw Shikamaru walking towards them. "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru took notice of Tsunade as he approached the group. "I didn't expect to see you here Lady Tsunade." he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought you'd ne halfway across the world.

"Nice to see you too, Shikamaru." Tsunade said. "You haven't changed a bit."

Shikamaru really hadn't. Other than a height difference, he still wore a Chunin jacket over his usual shinobi attire.

"Likewise." he replied. He turned to Sakura and Naruto. "The Hokage has requested your presence."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said turning to Naruto. "What could he want with us?"

"It must be important if he sent you Shikamaru, instead of an Anbu." Naruto said.

Shikamaru smiled. "Well, being the Rokudaime's advisor does have it's perks." he said. "Including running around and delivering personal messages. *Honestly, I wish there was a way to talk to people without actually having to run to them.*"

_***FORESHADOWING***_

"Well, let's go already!" Naruto said, feeling pumped up. So, the four made their way to the Hokage's office, where Kakashi was waiting...

* * *

**\- _(Hokage's Office) -_**

* * *

While, Naruto and the rest made their way to Kakashi, Kakashi himself was facing one of his strongest enemies he had ever faced.

Paperwork.

No matter how many copies he signed, or fast he filled them out, there was always more. It was unreal. Of course he was being dramatic, but it was pretty annoying to deal with.

"Okay, this here is a trade agreement with Wave, this constuction permit needs my stamp of approval, this one needs..."

He stamped and signed and read and read and read and signed and read and stamped. It was exhausting work. How he missed his free time of reading _Icha Icha Paradise. _He tugged at the collar of his Hokage's robe. It was kind of itchy.

Just then, his office's door opened, and in walked Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Tsunade.

"Ah wonderful, you're here!" Kakashi said, putting down the pen amd papers.

Naruto rushed over to Kakashi's desk and slammed his hands on it. "Alright Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. "What kinda trouble are we dealing with?"

"Naruto, I'm not your teacher anymore." he replied. "You gotta start calling me Lord Hokage, now."

Naruro scratched his head. "Sorry, guess I'm just not used to it."

Kakashi sighed. "Same old Naruto. As for trouble, well..."

"What have we got?" he asked, excitement peaking. "Bandits? Pillagers? Rouge ninja?"

Sakura lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Baka. Let him speak."

"Ooow." he said.

"As I was saying," he continued, "I need you two..."

"Yeah?" Naruto pushed.

"To promote the upcoming Spring Festival!" Kakashi said cheerily.

Naruto face-faulted.

"Oh! Is it that time again?" Sakura said.

"Yep!" Kakashi said, pulling out a stack of flyers. "I want you to put these out all over the village. Get the word out and all."

"That's it?" Naruto said. "No action? No fighting? Just...flyers?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes." he said. "There's not as much 'action' going on these days, I'm afraid."

Tsunade laughed at Naruto's actions. "I guess some things never change!"

Sakura tugged at Naruto's sleeve. "C'mon, let's start putting these up."

"Actually," Kakashi said, "I need to speak with Naruto alone."

Naruto stopped sulking and looked over at Sakura. She simply shrugged and started to make her way out. "I'll see ya later Naruto." she said, waving goodbye.

"Bye Naruto." Tsunade followed after.

Shikamaru merely gave him a little salute, as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Sit down, Naruto." Kakashi said, gesturing towards an empty chair.

Naruto took the seat and waited for Kakashi to speak.

Kakashi twiddled his thumbs on top of his desk, staring at Naruto intently. Naruto was used to only seeing his right eye, but after healing it (thanks to the Rikudö Sennin power), Kakashi now had both of his eyes staring intently at him.

Finally, after what seemed like a long silence, Kakashi spoke, his mouth covered by his mask.

"Naruto... I know things have been-"

"Boring?" Naruto interrupted.

"_Quiet._" he said. "I was gonna say quiet."

Kakashi took a stack of flyers and handed them to Naruto. "But it's important that the village find ways to go back to normalcy." he stated. "Not everyone is itching to fight bandits and criminals."

Naruto took the stack of papers from Kakashi. He looked over the flyer design. It showed people laughing and enjoying themselves, with a festival going on behind them. "I guess I've just been trying to distract myself, is all." he said.

Kakashi gave him a concerned look. "Something troubling you Naruto?"

Naruto gave Kakashi a half hearted smile. "Yeah. Definitely. I guess it just hasn't been to get back to normal."

Kakashi was frowning under his mask. "Naruto, if you need to talk-" he started.

"I'm fine!" Naruto claimed. "Really, I am."

Kakashi didn't look convinced. "I better go put these up." Naruto said.

Kakashi seemed to want to say something, but decided against it. "All right then. Off you go then." he said.

Naruto gave him another half smile as he exited the office. Kakashi watched him go, before turning to the open window beside him. "Well, I suppose I should get back to work."

Suddenly, his door opened, and in walked Shikamaru, with a large stack of papers. "Lord Hokage! I have a few more forms for you to approve." Kakashi slammed his head on the desk.

"Me and my big mouth."

* * *

**\- _(Kohona Market Place) -_**

* * *

Naruto placed some fliers on a lamp post. He figured it was a good enough place. The market was a busy place where lots of people would see them. Naruto took a good look at the flyer. The people on it seemed to be having fun.

**_Not everyone is itching to fight bandits and criminals._**

The line kept playing in his head. Was it so bad that he wanted to get back in the action?

_'I just thought that maybe, things would go back to the way they were.' _he thought.

Naruto looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful blue, with a few fluffy white clouds here and there.

Unfortunately, Naruto was so lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. A person came into his path and Naruto didn't see them. Sure enough, he walked right into them.

"Whoah!" Naruto said. Naruto instantly toppled over, falling right in top of his victim. The flyers flew everywhere, landing on to the ground and on people.

"Owww." A woman's voice squeaked out from under him. Her hair covered her face, shielding her identity. Naruto started to panic. He hoped she hadn't been hurt because of him.

Naruto then felt the woman's leg up against his, and he started to blush.

"Sorry Miss!" he apologized as he got both of them up. "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"O-oh." she said. "No it's quite alright. It was an accident."

Naruto thought her voice sounded familiar. It was soft and formal, yet it sounded like she was quite nervous.

Fortunately, Naruto didn't have to wonder for long, because the woman then pulled her hair away from her face.

_"Hinata?"_

_**Chapter End**_

_And that's another chapter done. Okay, technically its the same chapter from like a month ago that I decided had a dumb ending. But I changed it and it's better. I hope. Kinda up to you guys._

_Anyway, if you liked this chapter then be sure to follow the story for future updates and if you wanna be on the look out for future works I'll do after this, then follow me! Love you all, thanks for the support, and be sure to leave an honest review. See ya around!_


	4. Old Habits

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan based work. Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, and Boruto, are all owned by Shueisha, Shonen Jump, and Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****The Return of Sasuke**

* * *

_"I said I don't know nothing!"_

Sasuke had once again found himself at a dead end.

For the last 3 hours he had been working his way through a mercenaries' base, looking for information, but he hadn't had much luck.

And right now, he was at the end of his rope.

"Please!" screamed the mercenary boss he was 'questioning.' "I don't know who you are talking about!"

Sasuke didn't say a word. He merely pulled out his sword and held it against the guy's neck. The merc started sweating profusely.

Just then, another merc stood up from off the body littered floor and saw Sasuke. He took a knife from his leg pouch and charged towards him. Without looking away from his hostage, he took his katana away from his neck and threw it at his would be attacker. The hilt of the blade hit the charging merc the forehead with enough force to knock him out.

Sasuke squeezed the merc's shoulder. There was a loud pop noise, and he screamed in pain.

"Okay! Okay!" he whined. "You win! I'll tell you what I know."

"Talk." he stated, dropping him.

The man rubbed his shoulder. "Look they hired us, okay? They came in here one day with a whole lot of job oppurtunities and even more cash." He looked at the bodies scattered across the room. "They took a few of my guys out when I tried to take the money and have them thrown out."

"What kind of jobs did they make you do?" Sasuke asked.

"They wanted us to look for some religous crap of theirs." He replied. "A shrine. When my men finally found it, I tried to take whatever goods were inside for myself, but eventually they found out I was keeping the location from them, and they did this to me."

He pulled his shirt down, revealing a marking on the left side of the chest.

Sasuke knelt down to examine it. It looked like a seal of some sorts. But it was burned onto his skin, not painted.

"That hurt like hell when they put it on." The merc said. "After that I told them where it was and I never saw them again. I don't know nothing about whatever it is they wanted okay? I just wanted the money."

Sasuke stepped away from the guy. _'Whatever these people want, I'm sure its not great.' _he thought. _'But I haven't learned anything so far. It's almost like their ghosts.'_

While Sasuke was thinking, the mercenary saw that the blade Sasuke had thrown was within reach. He grabbed it and and stood up. "Take this, YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, swinging it at him.

Of course Sasuke was well aware of this, and grabbed his left arm.

"Seriously, why do people keep thinking they can get the jump on me?" He asked.

The merc smiled. "Maybe cause they didn't have one of these!" He exclaimed. It was then that the brand on his chest began to glow, as did the same brand on other bodies in the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Guess I forgot to mention what these can do." He said. "And how many of them there are."

Sasuke threw him against the wall and ran out of the room and into the base's workshop. But to his dismay their were even more explosive brands out there. On every single person he'd taken out earlier.

"Hehe." The boss chuckled from behind him. Sasuke turned towards him.

"See you in hell."

And that's when everything exploded.

One by one, bomb seals went off, destroying the hideout and ripping everything apart.

The entire base was torn apart by the explosions. All that could be heard was the sound of fire consuming everything. Loud booms and cracks echoed through the forest.

And then nothing. The fire continued to burn, but the explosions were over. There was almost nothing left of the hideout. Nothing but the smoke and fire.

Just then, a black portal appeared out of nowhere, and out limped a bleeding, burned Sasuke.

"Ugh." He groaned. _"_That was close."

Sasuke collapsed onto the ground. _'Damn. If it wasn't for the Rinnegan, I'd be dead.' _He thought. _'But still, I was too close to that one guy. He got me good.'_

He pulled off his smoldering cloak. His body was burned and bleeding. Not enough to kill him, but enough to slow him down.

"Guess I don't have a choice." Sasuke said. His left eye activated, and another black portal opened up, but it was shoddy and unstable.

_'Crap. Looks like I'm too injured to use space-time ninjutsu properly. If I go through there, I could end up anywhere in the world. But considering my options...'_

"Agh!" He cried out. He clutched his bruised body. The portal faltered a little. "Just gotta focus. Focus on home."

He stepped through it, and it closed behind him.

* * *

**(Konohagakure)**

* * *

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Is that you?"

Naruto looked over the blushing girl. She had really come into her own look these past few months. Gone was her usual grey and purple hoodie. She now wore a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist, a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots.

Hinata noticed Naruto staring at her. Her cheeks were getting hotter by the second.

_'Naruto-kun is staring at me. Oh what do I do?' _she thought. '_How did Hanabi convince me to wear this?'_

Hinata was completely lost in her own thoughts. Naruto saw her face getting redder, and started to feel quite awkard.

'Oh man! She must think I'm some kind of pervert.' he thought. 'I hope she doesn't hate me now.'

Naruto tried to break the awkard silence.

"You're pretty hot today." he said bluntly. _'DAMN IT!'_ he screamed internally. _'I MEANT TO SAY IT'S, NOT YOU'RE!'_

"... Uh, what?" Hinata asked.

"Heh. I, uh meant to say..." He stammered. _'Somebody please come and save me.'_

As if on command, a black portal appeared behind Naruto, and out walked Sasuke, bruised and beaten. Naruto turned around, as surprise washed over him.

"Sasuke?" He asked. Naruto saw Sasuke's injuries amd he ran over to him, with Hinata in tow.

"Sasuke!" He exclaimed.

"Not so loud dobe." Sasuke said grudgingly. "You'd put a ringing in my ears if the explosions hadn't already done so."

Sasuke tried his best to stand, but collapsed. His head felt woozy. "I need a hospital." He said, before passing out, from blood loss.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

* * *

**(Konohagakure Hospital)**

* * *

Doctors rushed through the halls of the hospital with Sasuke on a strecher. They got him on an operating table as quickly as they could.

"Geez." one doctor said after his clothes were removed. "What happened to this guy?"

Sasuke's injuries weren't pretty. He had third degree burns on his chest and stomach, and his waist and thighs were torn up and cut, dripping blood on to the table.

Suddenly, the doors of the room flew open and Sakura ran in, and Tsunade right behind her.

"Sasuke!" She cried. When she saw his body, she held her hands up to her mouth. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll fix him right up." she promised.

Sakura only nodded, and she was led out of the room by a nurse.

Tsunade turned to the rest of the doctors. "Okay. Let's get to work."

Outside the operating room, Naruto stood against the wall, worried, but when he saw Sakura being escorted by a nurse he ran to her.

"Sakura." He said softly.

His eyes met her teared filled ones. "I know Sasuke's strong. But I've never seen him like this before." she said.

"Yeah." he said softly. He pulled Sakura close and hugged her gently. "He's gonna be alright."

"Uh..." a voice interrupted.

Naruto and Sakura turned towards Hinata, who had just came from around the corner.

"Am I interrupting something?" she said.

Naruto pulled away from Sakura. "No, of course not." he stated. "We're just waiting for Sasuke."

Sakura looked back and forth between the two. "Naruto. I'm gonna go tell Kakashi sensei what's going on." she said.

"Oh yeah sure. See ya later." He said. Sakura walked away and disappeared around the corner.

Both Naruto and Hinata were silent. They didn't dare look at one another, for fear of catching the other one looking at the other.

Hinata decided to break the silence. "Is Sasuke gonna be okay?" she asked.

Naruto continued to stare at the emergency room doors. "Yeah. I've seen Sasuke escape death twice. This is nothing."

Memories of Sasuke's fights against Haku and Madara flashed through his head.

"Oh." Hinata simply said.

Naruto stole a glance at Hinata. "Uh, listen Hinata. About earlier..."

Hinata looked at him, suddenly Naruto didn't know what to say. He looked into her lavender eyes and was at a loss for words for once.

"I, uh..."

SLAM*

The doors to the emergency room flew opened. Tsunade walked out and approached Naruto. She put her hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"How's Sasuke?" he asked.

"He'll be alright." she said. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "But he needs to rest. So no visitors until I say so."

"Relax." she said, seeing Naruto's pouting. "You'll be the first person to know when he's up." She began walking away. "I have to go fill out some paperwork. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

She then noticed Hinata. "Good to see you again Hinata. Remember my offer still stands." she said, before disappearing as well.

"Offer?" Naruto asked, curious. "What does that mean?"

Hinata began to blush once more. "Oh, it's nothing." she replied.

Naruto left it alone. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

_GGGRRROOOOWWWWLLLLL* _Naruto's stomach said.

"Guess I should get something to eat." He said sheepishly.

Hinata giggled, and Naruto stared to chuckle a bit. Then he had a thought.

"Uh, do you wanna get something to eat?" He asked. "I feel like it's been forever since we hung out."

Hinata was now blushing more. "Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"Of course not! Besides, it's always better to eat with friends." he said.

"Well... I suppose I could eat a little." She said.

Naruto smiled. "I know the perfect place."

Hinata began to smile as well, as Naruto led her out of the hospital. All while one pink-haired girl watched from around the corner.

"It's about time!"

* * *

**\- CHAPTER END -**

_Author: Whoo! Another chapter done. How was it did you like it? Did you hate it? Oh god you hated it didn't you? Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick. I think..._

_Kakashi: You alright there?_

_Author: I'm fine. Just queasy. Anyway I hope you all- **ulp!**_

_Kakashi: Yikes! Here, take this bucket buddy, I'll finish this up. Ahem. We hope you all liked this chapter of Naruto Shippuden: __Genesis!_ _Be sure to follow for updates and leave a review!_

_Author: They're gonna hate it. **Bleh!**_

_Kakashi: ...Why are you like this?_


End file.
